


When I Care

by GumbaBunny



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny
Summary: Michael has moods; sometimes to kill and sometimes to cuddle. He hurts Jake while in a cuddle mood.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	When I Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tartyarts15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartyarts15/gifts).



Jake was eagerly waiting for the next trial, which was against Michael Myers. Their relationship was strange to say the least. Jake could guess they were dating, but at the same time they were not. 

Michael was either ready to kill him on sight, or wanted to love on him. It was random each time, and Jake could only hope he was in one of his better moods. 

He assumed the Entity controlled his killer urges, since sometimes Michael seemed hesitant to kill or hook him. Plus, he had to hide the fact he was dating a killer to the group. They had a strong distaste for Michael specifically, too. 

He felt the pull of a trial, and this was the only time he was happy to go into one. Jake saw the street of Haddonfield during halloween, and went to search for supplies. 

From trial and error, he found that when he didn’t do a generator or sabotage, it was more likely Michael would not hook him. He saw Claudette running towards the generator near him, so he was obligated to help. He couldn’t just not help his teammates, though. 

Jake helped her fix up the genny, and they parted ways when done. He went down the street quietly, glancing around for the killer. There still was a high chance he was going to stab Jake. 

He spotted his boyfriend across the street and gave him a weary smile, nervous the man would dart at him with his knife. Instead, Michael stared at him before leaving. That was a very good sign, though rare. 

He quickly took this chance to do a generator, though. Even if he loved Michael, he was not going to let his team down. Jake was mildly upset when he felt one of his friends get impaled. Slowly, one by one they were hooked. 

Jake ran to help Meg off of the hook, but he heard his heartbeat pick up. He felt a searing pain in his back and quickly ran off, hissing in pain quietly. The last survivor died on the hook, and all that was left was him and Michael. 

Michael wasn’t too far behind since Meg died fast, and found Jake leaning against a tree, one arm wrapped around to touch his back. 

Jake looked up at him and gave him a smile. He hoped Michael understood he could not ignore his duties in a trial all of the time just to please him. 

Michael walked over to him and grabbed his arm firmly, walking towards the street. Jake shuffled almost awkwardly next to him, confused. He had never done this before. 

He brought Jake to a chest and let go of him. The Asian-American looked up at him, then to the box. He sat down and carefully dug through it and pulled out a basic medkit.

“I can’t d-“ Jake spoke, turning to Michael, who took it out of his hands suddenly. He blushed softly, realizing what the killer was about to do. No way he was letting Michael undress him. He unzipped his jacket and slid it off, wincing slightly from the pain. 

He felt Michael’s hands grab his shirt and carefully pull it away from his back. It stuck to it because of the blood, but was pulled over his head. Jake faced away from him, ever so slightly embarrassed. 

Michael was very inexperienced with healing, so Jake guided him through how to do it. He secretly loved the fact the killer was very close. If Jake focused hard enough he could hear his breathing. 

It was also kind of cute Michael wanted to patch him up. It hardly hurt as he put gauze into it, he was oddly gentle and caring. When the bandage was on his back, Jake slid his dirty shirt back on and looked up at Michael. 

He sat up carefully and kissed the mask’s lips lightly before sitting back down. “I think you did good for your first patch up.” Jake hummed. “Thank you, Michael.”

The older man nodded very softly and grabbed Jake’s hand. He was always very affectionate when he was in these moods. Jake squeezed his hand and stayed like that until time was almost up. Michael had helped him up and had taken him to the rest of the generators until he could escape before time ran out. 

Jake kissed him again before he left, happy to know Michael still deeply cared about him. 


End file.
